


Random Crossover On-X (One-Shot)

by Blackie0275 (xSweetSlayerx)



Series: The Random Crossover RP [9]
Category: Adventure Time, Tangled (2010), The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Gen, One Shot, Originally Posted on deviantART, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSweetSlayerx/pseuds/Blackie0275
Summary: This was mine and Glacia1's attempt at making a spin-off Random Crossover Series. It was gonna be called On-X (Onyx) or some way of saying high on chemical X. Although, putting "One Shot" by it makes it look like a visual thing. And no, we we're planning on putting the Power Puff Girls in here. Although, that wouldn't have been a bad idea.It think it was supposed to be a prequel where this is a clone of Glacia, and Dr. N. Gin is supposed to be the villain, this time around.
Series: The Random Crossover RP [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787371





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This material may not be suitable for audiences that…  
> -Are easily confused  
> -Suffer from poo-brain  
> -Don't know that Card A goes into Slot A  
> -Have no imagination from the outskirts of box world  
> -Hate things that don't make sense

It was a dark and stormy night as rain was pouring down at the countryside... Cows laid down in the field as cows usually do when it rains.

One said to the other, "Why do we laydown when we should be running for shelter?"

The other answered, "Because without water we won't grow."

Glacia was walking beside the road at night after imprisoning her maniacal partner, Saron, in a tower at the Caribbean and being convinced by her scientist assistant Dr. N. Tropy to leave. It had been a few months since she made herself disappear, and already, she missed him. She even missed waffle Tuesday. Oh sweet gerbils, the waffles… with its butteriness and syrupiness... and the chocolate chips...

Glacia sighed, “Waffles…”

Thunder had interrupted her thoughts again as it boomed so loud she jumped into the air. Lightning flashed as she saw a giant silhouette of a building near the laying cows.

“ZOMG!!!! SHELTER!!!!!!” she exclaimed.

She ran towards the place as fast as she could until she reached for the doors. Little did she know that cameras were watching her...

In an unknown place, a mysterious man watched her pass the observing lens of a camera.

“We have an intruder...”

“Any orders sir?” said another man.

“Find her and kill her.”

“Understood.”

At the building, Glacia tried to open the front door, but it was bolted shut. “Well tacos!” she said, frustrated.

She then found a ventilation shaft above the door. Smiling, she did a high jump and ripped the ventilation shaft open and got inside.

“This is gonna be as easy as that one mission in the Himalayas. As soon as I get inside, I’m gonna have to find some food and a warm place to sleep.”

She jumped and landed on the lobby floor and started to look around. There was a greeting lobby desk and a computer.

“SWEET! I wonder what kind of games and Internet it’s got?”

“Forget the internet! Where's the food!?”

Glacia was shocked by the voice that seemed to come from nowhere. “Wha-? What was that?”

A random squirrel appeared behind her. “I am your cooooooooonscious!”

Glacia looked puzzled at the little creature. “.......................I’m Pinocchio?”

“Nu. Now go find some food,” he pointed the way to the kitchen.

“Okay,” Glacia looked down at the floor. She went through the doors at the back to find the kitchen. When she got to the kitchen’s entrance she heard a noise and peeked in. “Hello?”

The dog quickly turned around with a yell. Amazingly, its arm stretched out across the room and morphed into a pitchfork, pinning Glacia against the wall.

“OOF!” she said when she struck the wall. “HEY!!!”

"No horrible factory monster can stare at me awkwardly and attempt to steal my taco made of mystery leftovers!" yelled the dog.

“CHILL OUT, DUDE! I’m not gonna steal your food! I'll get my own!” Glacia yelled.

"Oh okay." He let her down. "He-hey! You're no factory monster!"

Glacia blinked. "Factory Monster? What's that?"

"Well, you know: a monster that's in an abandoned factory..." he turned back to the fridge. "...that tries to steal your tacos. Oh, my name’s Jake, by the way. Jake the dog."

"I’m Glacia. Hey, since this place got a factory monster, does that mean that we're in danger? Should I find it and beat it up?”

"No. My friend Finn is handling the monsters. He went off by himself. He's the Land of Ooo's only human hero and- HEY! You're a human!" Jake got sparkly-eyed at her. "Oh man, Finn is gonna be so happy!"

Glacia rubbed her arm nervously. "Ah...yeah... I guess you can call me human."

"What do you mean? Are you...PART FACTORY MONSTER?!" Jake said, extending his doggy claws.

"No! No! I’m nothing like that!" Glacia said.

"Yeah, I figured. You’re not scary enough,” Jake chuckled. “Then… what are you?"

"I’m a clone!"

A little confused, Jake said, "A clone? A clone of what?”

"A clone of a human... only... with superhuman genes."

"Hm, I think Finn will still be excited." Jake sat his taco on a counter. "What kind of powers do you have? Telepathy? Super strength? Can change into a unicorn? You're not a descendant of the Cosmic Owl, are you? We encountered some girl like that a while ago. A total miss goody-goody who turned out to be a complete fake! I think her name was Mary-something... or was it Sue...?"

Glacia only laughed. "No, I can't change into a unicorn. I’m not a descendant of the Cosmic Owl. I don't have telepathy... Not that I know of anyway... I do have super strength though... and I can jump high. That's the only powers I have."

"Hm, sounds like you're meant to get around." Jake took a bite of his taco. "Oh... Huh, didn't taste as good as I thought it would..."

"I think the food is expired," Glacia stated.

"Maybe, but I'm usually able to tolerate that stuff," he said taking another distasteful bite. "Yeah... my appetite is bummed, now..."

"Jake! I’m back!" A boy called as he entered the kitchen.

"Finn! Aw hey, you didn't get maimed! No monsters like I said, huh?“

"There was. The only thing that was weird was that they escaped through some weird door." Finn said then looked at Glacia. "Who's that man?"

"Pffft!" Jake started laughing hysterically. "Finn that's not a man! That's a super-human girl named Glacia!" he pointed.

Glacia face-palmed herself.

"Super... human...?" Finn said a he stared back at Glacia.

"Yeah! She's a clone!" Jake added.

"’Sup, bro?" Glacia greeted.

"A clone? Of what?" Finn asked.

"Um... I still don't know!" Jake smiled.

"I’m a clone of a human who got injected with super human cells. That's what my caretaker said."

"Well, whoever you are or whoever you were, I am Finn the human." Finn bowed.

"I’m Glacia!"

"Pleased to meat you, fair lady of this dimension."

"Ooookkkkkaaayyyy. Well since there are factory monsters here, I better check it out." Glacia said as she stepped out of the kitchen. "Nice to meet you guys!"

"Uh, hey wait!" Finn ran in front of her. "It's way too dangerous for a pretty lady to be fighting those monsters alone! Let us help!"

"Yeah, it's our job to fight evil creatures!" Jake added.

"Well since you guys are fighters too, I guess I can take you all with me." Glacia said.

"Whoa girl. We're the heroes here. If anybody’s taking bodies with them it'll be us!" Jake walked up to her.

"Be nice, Jake. Besides, we need to find our way home." Finn said.

"I'll help you two find a way home!" Glacia said. "Besides according to the plot, I’m the protagonist and heroine of this story!"

"Huh?" Finn and Jake asked.

"I don't know either!"

"Well... What are you doing here, anyways?" Finn asked.

"I... had to disappear for a while... for a very long while... It’s complicated." Glacia said, feeling sad.

"Oh, tragic past-person, huh?" Jake asked.

"Yeah... I won't say anything about it until we reach a certain point... I just don't know when."

"Um... Oka-" Finn was cut-off by a loud growl of some sort.  
Glacia looked around to see what the loud growl was.

"Oh nooo. They're here...!" Jake whined.

Finn pulled out his sword to prepare for the upcoming creatures. Giant scaly looking monsters came out from the shadows, snarling at them.

"Aw man, Finn, you weren't kidding! There are monsters here!" Jake said.

Glacia ran at one of the monsters and punched one of them in the face, phasing it with her super-strength.

"Whoa. She is strong," Finn said, curiously. He then turned to fight the lizard-like monsters with Jake.

"Black is the wrath of Jake the dog!" Jake yelled, turning his hands into maces. "And black will be the subconscious of the taco-destroying factory monsters! AAAAAHGH!" he yelled before charging and striking a few of the monsters.

Jake took-out several of the monsters with a few weapon-forms that he morphed with his hands. Glacia karate kicked another. Finn cut whatever was left with his sword. Together, they all knocked the reptilian beings to the floor.

"Victory! We have victory!" Finn yelled as he waved his sword in the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jake shouted.

Glacia didn't shout. However, she made her way to the door that Finn had mentioned.

"Don't go in there!" Finn shouted. "That's where the lizards come in and out of!"

"And it’s also the only way to find out where they're coming from!" Glacia said. "Don't worry guys I’m highly trained to do this stuff."

"She's trained to kick factory monster butt?" Jake whispered to Finn.

"I guess so. Human's here are awfully different, here, from what I pictured," Finn replied as they followed her.

"When we came here, I didn't picture any humans; just a giant doughnut with muffin flavored sprinkles," Jake commented.

Glacia tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. "Oh jeez... It won't open...Welp..." She then punched the door open with her fist and the doors broke down.

"Mother of Glob!" Jake hollered as he and Finn hung their mouths open.

Finn ran behind her while Jake still had a gapping mouth. He recovered and sulked behind.

"What have we gotten into?" he whined.

As they got into the next room Glacia, Finn and Jake were in a really long hallway. And by long I mean REALLY long. The kind that you get to see in either video games or in anime. It was so long that the Wall of China seemed like a McDonald's drive-thru. Okay, not that long…

"Geez this hallway is too long!" Finn pointed out.

"It can't be that much longer," Jake said as he stretched his arm out past Finn and Glacia. His paw eventually penetrated the darkness of the tunnel and continued to stretch. When it seemed like there was no end in sight, Jake frowned.

"Welp...might as well make a run for it." Glacia said as she started running.

Finn followed her with a scream, “YAAAAAAHHHHHH!”

Jake trailed on all fours and began to bark. “Woof! Woof woof!”

They ran down the long hallway until they ran into the door.

"At last!" Jake proclaimed.

They reached another room that seemed to be some sort of observation waiting room. There was a small cage sitting on one of the waiting chairs.

"What is this place?" Finn asked as he looked around.

"It seems to be some sort of waiting room. And by those windows... I think it’s also an observation room for visitors or whoever for them to look through." Then, she heard a voice.

"That is absolutely correct miss." An intellegent voice spoke.

"Aw man! That's creepy!" Jake moaned. "And that cage with the voice doesn't make it any better!"

Finn was suddenly sipping tea while wearing a monocle, a mustache, and a tophat. "Why I say, I don't think I am."

“Oh my god! Now's he's been magically turned into a sir!" Jake panicked and shook Finn. "Snap out of it, son! Why is this happening?!"

"...Because the three of you are silly..." The voice spoke again. "I’m in the cage!"

Glacia looked inside and saw a mouse wearing a detective's coat and a deerstalker cap.

"Guys... take a look!" Glacia said.

Finn and Jake peeked inside the cage and saw the mouse.

"Who are you?" Finn asked.

I am Basil; Basil of Bakerstreet. I have been captured from my home and was knocked unconscious. The next thing I knew... I found myself here."

Jake peered in. "By evil cats?"

"It seems so, I can't remember!" Basil shrugged.

"Hmm," Jake hummed.

"Would the three of you be so kind into letting me out? I tire of being in here."

"Sure!" Jake morphed his hand into a key-shape. "Ba-ba-baaa! Key hand!" He proceeded to unlock Basil's cage.

The cage door opens and Basil walked out. "Thank you, kind sah!"

"Haha, no problem."

"Now that's out of the way, may I ask why the three of you are doing here?" Basil asked.

"Well, I came here looking for shelter and for a good night's sleep from my travels." Glacia said.

"We uh... ended-up here by accident..." Finn answered.

"Magic spell... accident..." Jake added.

"Accident..." Finn echoed.

"And now we got ourselves a factory monster infestation." Glacia added.

"I see...." Basil said as he looked at the three. "Yes I can see that. I have seen those brutes walking by here from time to time."

Finn perked-up. "That must mean we're defiantly on the right trail!"

Yes... I wish to accompany with you all, I wish to go back to my own era." Basil said.

"But.... what if one of the factory monsters grab you and crush you? … Like a grape!?" Jake asked.

"I’m sure you gentlemen can prevent that from happening. Besides, I also wish to know where those monsters came from and why."

"We'd sure like to know too." Jake agreed.

"If we keep going we might find a clue," Glacia said.

Finn looked at her. "I have no doubt we will."

"Excellent! Now we should start lo-" Basil was going to say but Glacia went through the door to the next room.

They all just shrugged at each other and followed through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Glacia went through the door to the next room.

They all just shrugged at each other and followed through the door.

"Well that was rude of her..." Basil murmured.

"Eh don't you worry, Glacia knows what she's doing. I’m Jake, by the way! Jake the dog! … Actually.... I'm not even sure what she's doing...."

Finn laughed. "And I'm Finn the human! We're from the Land of Ooo."

"We're bros!" Jake said while fist-bumping Finn.

"...Bros?" Basil echoed.

"Well, I'm adopted," Finn said.

Basil seemed to understand. "Oh, I see! So you two are brothers!"

"Yeah," Finn laughed.

"Don't you understand that bros are short for brothers?" Jake asked.

"Well I do now but... we never used the term “bros” where I came from." Basil explained.

"Why not?" Jake asked.

"Well because I am from the Victorian Era… And more importantly-."

Glacia: "Shhhhh" Glacia shushed as the group met the entrance to the next room. "We're not alone...."

Finn looked around. "We aren't?"

Jake sniffed the air. "I smell...malarkey...!"

Glacia notices a paperweight on a table and picked it up.

Glacia turned to Jake. "Wait... Are you sure?"

“My nose doesn't lie, man!"

Glacia then threw the paperweight at the darkest corner of the ceiling. The paperweight struck and knocked over a robotic vampire.

"OOOOF!" the thin metallic creature yelped as it came loose from the corner and fell to the floor.

Basil, Jake, and Finn all looked at him with surprise, but Glacia didn't.

"You were watching us weren't you?" Glacia asked the fallen creature.

"Oh noooo! A vampire! Please tell me he's friends with Marceline!" Jake whimpered as he backed into Finn.

The robot vampire with the big monocle slowly got up laughing. "Indeed I vas, leetle one... I vas only observing you before we carry out our order to keel you... And I assure you, your beautiful friend is no friend of mine... nor is that human..."

"Me or..." Finn trailed off. "Jake this world is riddled with humans!" he said excitedly.

The robot smirked. "Now that you have seen me, you will die... Attack my minions!" The robot shrieked and began to take flight as factory monsters come out of the vents.

"OH MY GLOB!!!!!!" Jake shrieked.

"Oh my what?" Basil asked.

"Now they're coming from the vents!" Finn yelled. "Where are they coming from?!?!" Finn bated some off with his sword.

"Heck if I know!" Glacia shouted as she smacked a couple of factory monsters away from her.

Jake made his fists grow in size and took KO'd a few at a time. "This is nuts! Where did that vampire guy go?!"

"He must've flew off while using the monsters as his shield for him to get away! That dirty coward!" Basil growled.

Glacia did a high spun kick on a couple more then knocked out a few more. A monster then approached Basil. As Basil gasped, the lizard lunged at him.

"Basil's in trouble!" Glacia yelled.

"Hiyah!" Jake cried as he punch the creature. "Basil and I already have evil cats as our common enemy! We don't need another!"

As the monsters all lay on the floor unconscious Basil walked up to Jake with relief. "Thank you Jake! You saved my life!"

"He-heh! Yeah, you're kinda small to be on the battlefield." Jake picked-up Basil and dropped him in a pocket he had stretched from his torso. "You should be out of harm’s way in there. Unless, I burp or something."

Basil groaned in disgust as Glacia laughed.

"Where do we go next?" Finn asked.

"We'll have to find the same route where tall dark and scary took, if we use that, then maybe we can find another room."

Jake looked up. "Oh, okay. So we just need to sprout wings and fly up. I'm cool with that."

"Jake, you can just stretch us up." Finn groaned.

"Oh. Oh yeah..." Jake bent his legs and made them stretch. "Hop on the Stretchy Jake Express!"

Glacia and Finn each grabbed one of Jake arms. When they were on, Jake stretched his legs, bringing them higher and higher off the ground. Then, they arrived inside a room with a jail cell. The robot vampire was not at present, but there are a couple of presences behind the jail cell.

"Aw man, not more creepy cages," Jake said as he set Glacia and Finn on the floor.

"I know...." Glacia whined. "Its already bad enough to see a creepy cage from the first floor." Then, Glacia saw movement in a darker cage. "Hold up.... someone's in there."

Suddenly a frying pan came smacking unto the bars.

Glacia quickly flicked the cigarette lighter on and held it close too the jail cell, it was filled with golden hair........

"Oh no!" Jake panicked. "A giant, hairy, factory beast!"

"Be ready you two......" Glacia instructed.

Then the hair started to rustle.........until.............

"Who you calling a giant hairy factory beast?!" A woman shouted.

"It speaks!" Finn pointed.

A female came out of the hair pile with a couple of frying pans in each hand and glared at Finn. "For a young boy you sure are rude!"

"Its a lady!" Finn spoke.

Finn's mouth then dropped into a smile as his eyes became large with sparkles. "Another human girl!" he squeaked in excitement.

The woman raised an eyebrow at Finn. "Well of course I’m a human girl! Haven't you seen any human girls before?"

"Not really." Finn shrugged.

"There's a reason we call him "Finn the human" in Ooo," Jake stated.

"Ooo?" Rapunzel echoed.

"Oh what?" Jake said, turning around thinking the girl had seen something.

"I mean what kind of place is Ooo?" Rapunzel asked.

"Oh!" Jake turned back around. " A place WAY more exciting than this!"

Jake looked up at Finn, who was still making googly-eyes at the young lady. "Well, he may disagree."

Basil pulled himself from Jake's pocket. "Are you alright ma'am? How did you get here?"

"I’m fine... just a little spooked. I was brought here by a blue man with fire for hair, he said that my hair was something to use for those monsters."

"Fire for hair? Geez, I hope he's not from the Fire Kingdom. Flame Princess's burns are enough," Jake mumbled.

"This is totally unacceptable." Glacia said. "Stand back, I'll get you out of here!"

Rapunzel stood back then Glacia tore the jail cell door apart.

Finn suddenly shook out of his trance. "Flame Princess! Ooo! We still have to find our way out of here!"

"A flame princess is here?" Glacia looked at Finn.

"Naw, that's just Finn's girl that he left behind at home," Jake chuckled.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Glacia giggled.

The woman stepped out of her cell still amazed at the fact that one of her rescuers just tore out a door.

"How- how did you do that?" the woman asked.

"I’m a clone." Glacia said.

"Clone..." Rapunzel echoed.

"You know.... a copy of the original human being or something...." Glacia explained.

"Your a copy?"

Glacia nodded. “I would explain but we got to find a way out of here so do you want to come along?"

"Well since there are monsters, I might as well help out. I’m good at whacking things with these frying pans!"

Glacia smiled. "Wicked!"

"This is gonna rock!" Jake shouted.

Basil looked up at his companions. "Rock? How is a rock involved in this?"

"Never mind, detective."

"This guy is really clueless." Jake whispered.

"Nah, he's just old," Finn answered.

"I heard that!" Basil frowned.

Then they heard more growling from afar. Despite the noises, the group calmly continued traveling through the dark tunnel. Eventually they met what appeared to be an exit. Glacia pressed her ear at the exit's door to see if she could hear what was on the other side.

"Wha'cha hear?" Finn asked.

"Nothing... so far......" Glacia said. Then, she started to push the door open softly, revealing an empty room. "Stay frosty, guys. It could be another trap."

"Frosty as a snow golem." Jake whispered as he morphed his hands into snowflake-shaped weapons.

"Frosty as the Ice King's beard..." Finn replied.

As the two went into ‘stealth-mode’, Rapunzel started giggling, and Basil just blinked with confusion. They tip toed until something moved in the darkness...

Alerted, Finn turned to the noise. "I hear evil!"


End file.
